Keto Recipes
Recipes based on food you already have: http://myfridgefood.com/ Keto Chocolate Chip Cookies: https://blog.kettleandfire.com/keto-chocolate-chip-cookies/ Ruled Me Top Recipes: http://www.ruled.me/best-keto-recipe-roundup-of-2014/ Low Carb Coconut Chicken Fingers: https://youtu.be/0U1k6QVLT2E parchment pizza bites (smear pesto on some parchment paper, put little mounds of shredded mozzarella, pepperoni, onions, gorgonzola, parmesan. Bake at 390 for 10-15 minutes until the cheese browns.) Homemade Dark chocolate cups sweetened with ground up erythritol, mixed with coconut oil and add your favorite nuts preferably salted. Delicious! Especially with almonds. Peanut butter and chocolate fat bombs again sweetened with ground up erythritol and mixed with coconut oil. Closest to an actual Reese's I've come. Insanely good. 1/2 cup coconut oil, 1/2 cup peanut butter salted, 2tbs cocoa powder, 3tbs ground up erythritol ( I use a small electric grinder), 1/4 tsp vanilla. Mix it up in a bowl with a fork. Transfer it to a silicone mini cupcake mold and stick them in the freezer. 15 minutes to a half hour later you will be in heaven. keto caramel frappuccino: 1/2 scoop Quest salted caramel protein powder, almond milk, cream, coffee ice cubes (I just keep these on hand), and sometimes an extra scoop of instant coffee. I usually blend in a spoonful of psyllium husk, too, for fiber and as a thickener. Cream cheese with Splenda and a sugar free syrup whipped together. Whip heavy cream until you have stiff peaks. Fold them both together and there you go Caveman Balls: http://www.ditchthecarbs.com/2015/12/15/cavemans-balls/ Keto Cinnamon Rolls: https://www.reddit.com/r/ketorecipes/comments/56mvew/keto_cinnamon_rolls/ They hit the fucking spot for me: soft, almost gooey and warm in the middle, with a bit of crispiness on the outside. The cream cheese frosting was divine and I didn't encounter the pesky cooling effect which I was worried about. My pictures are below, they look quite different than the OP's. http://imgur.com/a/VTbAu They aren't really anything pretty to look at, but they were so good. I ate 3 and feel sick, they were so rich and delicious. My log produced 9 rolls, each coming out to 2 net carbs each. I know, I know. WHAT. I ran the numbers three times. I weighed and measured everything. The cream cheese frosting was made with 50g butter, 1/4 cup cream cheese, swerve confectioner's to taste, and 1 tbsp of heavy cream. Shockingly, when divided by 10 each frosting dollop only comes out to like 70 calories and less than a gram of net carbs (4 servings was 2 net carbs) What I did differently than original recipe: I don't have xanthan gum. So I didn't use it. The rolls didn't hold their shape as well, but still tasted fine and stayed together. What I will do differently next time: Probably add psyllium husk to reduce the gluey texture of the dough. May help the dough stay together without the xanthan gum as well. Doubling the recipe may produce a larger log, so I can nestle the rolls together better in the pan. I think this also contributed to them drooping a bit. 3 of these rolls with 4 servings of frosting came out to: 747 calories; 8 net carbs; 22g protein; 81g fat These are extremely rich, I am sick to my stomach and will probably have a salad for dinner. I went crazy which explains the high calorie and carb count. But still well within my macros for the day! Having just one serving of each would be perfectly doable as a snack, with coffee, or as breakfast.